A story about a boy and a girl
by Marinaa.8
Summary: A new girl transfers to Fairy Tail, named Lucy. Fairy tail is a school with a lot of loud, fighting and drinking students. What will happen to Lucy, she came to Fairy tail too leave her past behind her, but will that happen? And will she get friends?
1. Prologue

_A story about a boy and a girl._  
>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>At a playground in a town, there was a litlle girl sitting on a swinging chair.<br>Her goldenlike blond hair flowing in the wind. Her small hands clenching on the chains of the swining chair.  
>"Mom, it's no fun without you... W-why did you leave?" She said, while tears started flowing from her eyes, across her cheeks.<br>After that the only sound that could be heard were the silent sobs of the litlle girl and the crisping of the leaves in the wind.  
>It was Autumm so there were all kinds of red, yellow and brown leaves lying across the ground, it looked like natures confetti.<br>Rain was falling down, but it wasn't pouring down the skies, the rains looked more like the clouds were also silently crying.  
>The sound of crisping leaves beneath feets could be heard, sometimes they suddenly stopped when the girl let out a small sigh or a somewhat louder sob.<br>A figure that had been standing in the dark for awhile, looking at the litlle girl, was hesistantly walking closer to the litlle girl.  
>The litlle girl didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.<br>"Why are you crying?"  
>The litlle girl was so shocked by the sudden sound that she almost fell backwards of the swining chair. When she turned her head towards the sound, she saw a litlle boy standing a few feet away from her. In the litlle light there was at the playground she could see he had pink hair and wore old and dirty clothes.<br>"Ya know, laughing is more fun to do!" He said while giving her a huge grin. He started moving closer to her, but when he saw that she flinched by the movement he stretched his arm out like an invitation.  
>"I won't hurt you... but crying alone will. Let's have fun, the two of us!"<br>The litlle girl hesitated at first, but after looking in his green eyes she knew she could trust him, so she took his hand.  
>The boy immediatly pulled her of the swining chair and started running to other playground objects. Her pure white dress engolfed around her by the sudden movement. A small smile came across her face due too his happiness when he started yelling all kinds of funny things at her and almost tripped over a branch, her tears stopped flowing and dried up on her face because he made her feel al warm and happy inside.<p>

"Look you see that elephant slide? I bet I can climb up that slide!" He said to her.  
>"I don't think you can do that, look it's all wet." She reacted to his statement while pointing her finger at the slide. The boy looked at her, mesmerized by her voice, it was so clear, soft and beautifull, he wanted to hear it more. The girl didn't notice his intense stare. After a few seconds passed, wich seemed like a century for him, he looked at the slide and yelled.<br>"Then you don't know me! I've incredible dragon powers." While he said that he walked to the slide with big passes. The girl silently grinning behind his back at how silly he looked.  
>Her grinning made him go all warm and happy inside.<br>He grabbed the left and right side of the slide and started climbing it. His face was al tense, it seemed not as easy as he tought it would be. But he almost reached the top so he had too go on, he made a litlle too big step with his foot and slipped. The girl gasped for breath and clenched her hand together before her heart. The boy quickly grabbed hold of the slide and slowly came back to his feet.  
>"Look! Even if I slip, I won't fall!" He yelled at her while trowing his fist in the air. The girl clapped in her hand and smiled at him. But because he let go of the slide he fell, firstly he stumbeled backwards, after that he just slid of the slide on his back, until he landed on the muddy ground beneath<br>"A-are you alright?" The girl rushed towards him, and kneeled besidses him, making her white dress go through the mud.  
>"Y-yeah" He said while climbing back on his feet. "Nothing much! I can handle a litlle pain."<br>"Fhew! But... I told you can't do that." She said while putting her hands on her hips, with a huge smile plastering her face.  
>"Maybe... But I can make you smile again."<br>He returned her smile and she just looked at him, dumbfounded. Just when she was about to say something back too him the rain started pouring down from the sky. Their clothes quickly got drenched from the rain, the wind suddely became stronger and she couldn't restrain a shiver that was coming up her spine.  
>"Quickly under the slide!" He yelled at her while grabbing her wrist, tugging her under the slide.<p>

And so they ended sitting under the slide, close to each other too keep eachother warm and comfortable.  
>In the distance a lighting bolt flashed. The girl flinched and clenched her arms around her knees. The boy, unsure of what to do, put his arm around her shoulder and placed her head against his shoulder. She let one of her arms around his waist. And so they sat, comfortable in each others arms and heat, until the rain stopped pouring down and changed into silent dripping.<p>

"I think it's dry now"  
>"Y-yeah"<br>Both hesistanly stood up and cleaned their clothes from dust and dirt. Here on the playground was much less comftertable then under the slide, here there was a icy wind and they didn't have eachother close by. They just stood there in silence, after some time the boy said:  
>"So... what do you want to do now?"<br>"Well... actually... I-I never played tag with somebody before, so..." While saying that she was fondeling the end of her dress and her head was bent down.  
>"Usually you play tag with more than two people."<br>"Oh..."  
>When the boy heard the hint of sadness in her voice he couldn't say no to playing tag with her, he just couldn't make her sad again. He put his hand behind his head, ruffling through his hair, and fiixeted his gaze upon the elephant slide right of them and said:<br>"B-but well...we can play it with the two of us if you want."  
>"Really?" Her voice was full of happiness and hope.<br>"Really. I'm it so you better run fast if I were you!" He said while making a move to grab her.  
>"You won't get me!" She quickly jumped to the right and started running away.<br>"Yeah right! Gotta see that!"

While running form each other the two didn't notice a man coming onto the playground.  
>"Hahahaha..." While lauging at the fun she had and the fact that the boy almost bumped into a tree the litlle girl bumped into the man standing in the dark. The man imidiatlly grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. The litlle girl stared up at his face, when she saw his face her face was struck with horror.<br>"So here you are miss Heartphilia. I'm here to take you back." The man was clothed in a black tuxedo and wore glasses. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was combed backwards, he had a scar right next to his left eye.  
>"Mr. Benjirou!"<br>"Let go of her you bastard." When the boy yelled this a 'tch' like sound could be heard in the air, it came from the man.  
>"Miss Heartphilia I can't believe you asociate with those dirty people, look at him he's all dirty and usesess bad language. And look what the dirty kid has done too you, your dress is al dirty and your face is covered in dust." The so called Mr.. Benjirou said while glaring at the pink haired boy. "You there. Yes you, don't glare at me you dwarf. And you better not come close to Miss Heartphilia again, I will find you and you will never see daylight again." And with that said he kicked the boy to the ground, stomping with his foot on the boy his back. "Clear?"<br>The girl gasped at the violence used.  
>"Mr. Benjirou! He dind't do anything wrong you can't kick him. Don't be soo mean!"<br>"Miss Heartphilia it is for your own well being, now let's go to you warm home."  
>"I don't want to go home! My home isn't warm ! And it's much more fun here!" She yelled at the man while trying to escape from his grip, she put her free hand against his hip and tried to push him away from her, she tried to get her arm out of his grip, but whatever she was trying it dind't work, his grip was too strong.<br>"Miss Heartphilia, we are going home." Was what he said, and he turned around dragging a struggling girl behind him. The pink haired boy craddled too his feet and just stood there while a sobbing girl was dragged away from him, the girl he would have had some much fun with, with who it felt right too be together, whose name he didn't even know, whose voice was like an angel's voice too him. The last thing he saw from her was her goldenlike hair flowing in the wind while she was dragged around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Fhew, Finally done! I couldn't get this story out of my head so here it is.<br>This is the prologue for my second fanfic. This Fanfic probably is going to be quite long.  
>The title of the fanfic can change, I don't really like it now.<br>What do you think, good, bad? Please let me know!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The first step

_A story about a boy and a girl_

Chapter 1: The first step

* * *

><p><em>In Magnolia town there stands a single school, this school has a elementary, middle and high school branch. It is also possible to rent a room in the dorms. It isn't a really big school, it has about 200 student spread over the three different branches. The students that graduate from this school are clever and get good grades, but their best qualities are that they are protective over their friends and haver close bonds. But this school has quite the infamous name around Magnolia town and Fiore. Mostly because almost all of the student, and even most of the teachers of this school don't go by the rules. They are noisy, fighting, drinking and above all having fun, this school was called Fairy tail.<em>

**-~x~-**

Right now a single girl stands in front of the school's gates. She has blonde her and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is falling onto her shoulders and she has a side ponytail. She stood there kind of nervous and hesistated. In the middle of this school year she transferred to Fairy tail. When she decided to take the first step on her new school grounds, it felt like her new life finally begun. She could finally say goodbye to her old with sadness filled life and start over. Those first steps on the school ground felt like her first steps in her new life.

When her foot touched the ground behind the gate a happy feeling started flowing in her, the felling of excitment and happines. She started walking to the school doors, clutching her bag tightly. When she reached the doors and pushed them open, to reveal a very empty hallway.

"Ah! Everyone must be sitting in their classes, listening to the teacher. Still there really is nowone out here, were should I go?" Muttered the girl to herself, looking around in the hallway, everything was colorfull and looked real comfy, altough the building looked quite old. "So different from my old school..."

"Miss Heart I suppose?"

Waking up from her toughts she looked at a man dressed in a suit, he wore glasses and had a goat sick.  
>"ah... yes"<p>

"I was awaiting you arrival. I'm Capricorn, I'm a teacher on this school. Follow me."

She followed Capricorn silently. He seemed like he would do some serious damage if you don't listen to him.

They walked to a small wooden stair behind the information desk. When they were a top of the stairs there was one door, the door was decorated with litlle creatures, they had wings and tails. She supposed they were fairies. On the door was also written something.

'Do fairies have tails, or don't they?'

Capricorn knocked on the door, when there came no answer after ten seconds he knocked for the second time on the door, this time somewhat louder. Lucy was sure the whole door would fall out of the walls if he knocked another time.

"Hn... come in."

Capricorn pushed the door open and pushed her into the room.  
>He grumbeled "Here, I am taking my leave." and shut the door behind him. She could hear his footsteps on the stair, he was somewhat stomping down the stairs.<p>

"You must be the transferstudent Miss Heart, right?"

At the sound of someone speaking she turned to face the room she was currently standing in. She stood opposite of a desk, behing the desk sat a litlle old man. He had a bald spot on his head, and a goat-like beard The man wore a orange suit. On the left side of his face was written something and he drooled somewhat, giving away he just slept.  
>In the rest of the room stood all kinds of books on shelfs, and pappers were scatered across the ground.<p>

"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfil-" Lucy stopped directly in her sentence, she could not effort to make that mistake. "Heart."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm the director Makarov. Nice to meetcha!" He pointed at a red chair that was standing in front of his desk.

"Nice too meet you too" Lucy said while sitting down on the chair.

"Your transferring in the first year of the high school branch, right"

"Yeah"

"I'm happy you decided to transfer too Fairy Tail, we don't have many students on this school. Because of that we don't have enough student for separate classes for the first and second years of the high school branch, so you will be sitting in a class with first and second years of the High school brand, do you have problems with that?"

"N-no, what about the third years?" She really didn't have a problem with it exact the opposite, it seemed like fun. At her old school she never saw her upperclassmen. There you only saw your own year and mostly only your own class, and each year had about five classes.

"Frankly we don't have any this year. But you having a no problem with double classes eases thing a litlle. Do you already have a sleeping place? Because you can sleep in our dormitory, I have a folder in here." He janked a drawer in his desk open.

"Ah, I don't have too see that folder, sir. Because the dormitory rooms are too expansive for me too pay I already rented a appartment in Magnolia."

"My dear, you don't have too call me sir." He smiled gently at her shocked face. "Just Makarov is good."

"A-all right." She fumbled with her hands in her lap.

He grinned at her while grabbing a microphone. He couldn't get the tought that the girl looked strangely familiar out of his mind.

"Now let's get your teacher here, shall we?"

He turned on a switch besides the microphone holder. The switch now stood on 'ON'.

In the hallways down stairs played a tune. When the tune finished, Makorov talked into the microphone.  
>"Laxus, come to the directors office."<p>

**-~x~-**

"Wahaha! Our teacher sucks big time! He has to come to the directors office."

"What did you do wrong this time sensei?"

"He was probably caught skipping classes."

They whole class started laughing at the statement the pink haired boy had made. It was a known fact that the homeroom teacher of the high school class, who goes by the name Laxus, skipped his classes quite often.  
>The said teacher sat with his legs crossed on his desk reading a megazine. "Hn... Probably about the transfer student." Mumbled the blond teacher to himself. He stood up, threw his magazine on his desk and walked up to the door.<p>

"Well I'll be gone for awhile" He opened the door and made a movement to walk out of the class room. Before he turned his head around. He looked around the class room until he found the pink haired boy. The boy sat on his desk with his legs and arms crossed, with a awfully ugly shawl around his neck. A huge statisfied grin plastere on his face.

"Oh yeah, Natsu... I will remember what you said just now" The whole class started grinning and Nastu eyes widened "And in compomarisment to you I won't be caught skipping my classes. And you guys" he pointed his finger to the class. "be quiet." He put emphazise on the word quiet. He knew from experience that his class wasn't a quiet one. As soon as he closed the door he could hear them laughing.

"He's right Natsu. He never gets caught and you always get caught!" a voice sneered.  
>The whole class laughed again.<br>'Ah, Gray had found another chance to pester Natsu' tought Laxus  
>"Wattcha mouth, you perv!"<br>Of what he haired he assumed that Natsu and Gray were starting a new fight. He facepalmed and quickly walked away from the classroom. He didn't feel like handeling another fight between them.

It was another know fact that Natsu and Gray took every chance too fight.

The two figthing boys already calmed down. The sat on the ground in the middle of the classroom. Fallen tables and chairs around them and a angry red head behind them.

"You have too behave yourselfs! Maybe master and Laxus don't say anything about it, I will not tolerate your behavior."

"We're sorry, Erza!" Gray said while clutching his head.

"Aye!" Nastu yelped also while clutching his head.

"Hmph." Erza walked away from the two and sat behing her desk.

"Now now, Erza you don't have too be so strict." A white haired mage said, she stood in the front of the class behind the teachers desk. The girl was very beautifull, her hair was long and her pony was in a tail. "But anyway did you guys heard what Laxus said? Something about a transfer student."

"Yeah! I hope it's a beautifull foreign girl." Somebody yelled.

"I agree!" The whole classroom started to talk and yell things like:  
>"It has to be a boy, we need a new fighting partner, right?"<br>"I hope she has a nice body."  
>"Who said it's a girl?"<br>"Who said it's a boy?"  
>"It has to be a boy, else it's not maly."<br>"That doesn't make sense."

A brown haired girl who sat on top of her desk with some strong liqour said: "My cards foresaw it's a girl. So you can quit the discussion about that, my cards never lie to me.".

"Really?" A boy said. He received a glare from the brown haired mage. He sat on a chair and was texting, he wore sunglasses and his hair was really spikey. "Hmm… I was getting bored of my girlfriends, time for a new one thus."

"Cana, put away you liqour. And Loki put away your phone, you guys are at school." The red haired girl , named Erza, said while glaring at the two without moving a inch. The two silently did what se said. Scared of the said girl.

After a while the noise started again and everybody started talking and yelling again.  
>"Gray, stop striping you fuckin' pervert!" Nastu yelled at Gray. Gray was known for his striping habit.<p>

"Holy shit!" Gray looked around in the classroom. "Were are my clothes." After he found them, or at least a part of them. He just tought of something "Nastu.. You called my pervert just know, right?" He walked up to the pink haired boy with a glare on his face.

"Yeah! Must I spell it out for you?" Nastu put a scowl on his face and the boys stood head too head in the middle of the classroom.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, you probably can't even spell it, Flamebrain."

"Wattcha say?"

"I said you're stupid!" At that statement Nastu attacked Gray, and the hell broke loose, again. Gray landed on Cana's table, who fell of the table onto Elfman. Elfman, at his turn, started too ramble about manly actions and joined the fight. Soon after that the whole class had joined their all out fight.

**-~x~-**

Meanwhile, in the principals office.  
>Lucy sat rater stifly on her chair. She was nervous too meet her teacher, her last teacher wasn't really nice to her because of her fammily. What if this teacher also knew her fammily? What if all the students her on school know it? She was playing with the edge of her skirt out of nervoussnes.<p>

"You don't have too worry." Makrov put his hands under his chin. "Your teacher is Laxus, when you first see him you might think he's not really nice but in reality he really cares about the wellbeing of the students. Altough he still isn't out of his rebellios phase." He sighed. "He is my grandchild you see, so he sometimes tries to kick me out of the directors chair. The silly child." He slowly shook his head."But he means it all welll, he wants to make the school better..."

"Uh. Sounds like a ... intresting teacher, sir." Lucy replied bewildered, she didn't know what to think of the teacher. "Oh wait! I mean Makarov"

Makarov gently smiled at her. "Oh yeah... You need to know one thing about him" But before he could finish his sentence the door smashed open. Laxus stood in the door opening.

"You needed to see me, old man?"

"Ah! If you speak about the devil. Well Laxus this her is the new transfer student." He waved his hand from Laxus to Lucy. Lucy quickly raised out of her chair and held her hands before her body.

"I'm Lucy Heart, please take care of me."

"Yeah yeah! I'm Laxus." He waved a hand at her. "Anything else you needed form me?"

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, he had totally waved her away. He looked around the 20 years old, and extremly uniteressted. He stood with his left hand in his pocket and his right hand through his hair.

"Yes, actually I have. Could you speak to Natsu about his last prank? Don't punish him too hard like last time tough."

Laxus grumbled a yes and turned around. He openend the door and looked like he waited for something. Lucy tought it was quite weird he just stood there. "Well Lucy are you coming or not."

"Ah! Yes, of course." She quickly walked tot the door, before steppping through the door she turned around. "Thank you for your help principal Makarov." She bowed a litlle through her knees, Makarov gave her a nod and a smile before she turned around. He wondered what this school would do with her.

**-~x~-**

While walking to the classroom Laxus said just one thing.  
>"You better be what less stifly in this class." After that they just walked further. Lucy didn't dare to ask things to him, she tought he looked quite scary. When they turned a corner they could hear a lot of yelling and bashing. Until a sharp voice yelled.<p>

"He can be back any minute now. Stop this fight and clean up the classroom. Nastu and Gray... I said STOP!" After that two loud bonks were heared and the sound of chairs and tables being moved around.

"Let's wait here until they're done, I don't feel like dealing with a fight right now." Laxus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"A-all right." Lucy stood still in the half way completely baffled by her new teachers behavior. Wondering why there was a fight, and in what kind of school did the teacher do nothing about a fight.

After sometime the class finally seemed quiet and tidy again. Laxus walked to the door while Lucy followed him steadily.  
>The door was slammed open and Laxus walked in, Lucy slowly setting her steps making sure she made a good impresion.<p>

"Well you brats, today we have a new transfer student. Her name is..."

"I'm Lucy Heart, nice to meet you all" Lucy looked up into the classroom, everybody stared at her and nobody said something.  
>After a few seconds everybody started shouting things at her and the whole class was a chaos.<p>

"Nice to meet you too Lucy."  
>"You are too beautifull for me to see with my own eyes."<br>"Quite a nice body has the girl."  
>"Her introduction was manly!"<br>Lucy smiled akwardly at her new fellow students, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah yeah, everybody knows her name now? Okay,next topic, You'll be sitting in the empty seat there " Laxus said while making a swift movement with his hand in the direction of a empty chair. She quickly took place in the seat. She sat next to the window, behind a girl with red hair and next to a guy with pink her. The guy grinned at her, you could she litlle canine like teeth in his mouth. Lucy put on her sweetest face and smiled back, she had too make a good impression.

"All right, Natsu because you pulled such a good prank last week you can go give Lucy a school."

The boy next to her suddenly burst out into laughing.

"It was a good prank, right?"

The whole class agreed with him.

"Either way, just go and tour Lucy around."

"Eh...That's too much work," Apparently that fact of Laxus first statement had slipped past him, until now. "Can't Prez do it?"

"Or you give Lucy a tour or you can get some _very special_detention and work." Laxus had a cold glare on his face and the words hung dangerously in the air. "And the Class President must be here so that I can leave the class in her hands."

"I'm sorry Natsu" Mirajane said.

"Ah, well... ok!" Nastu yelled before standing up, in the process he turned over his chair.

"Luigi let's go!"

"Uhm… you got my name wrong it's Lucy. " Lucy now stood next to him. They walked into the hallway.

"Yeah yeah! Hurry up Lucky!"

"I said it's Lucy!" She quietly said to him.

"Have a save trip" Mirajane yelled after them.

She couldn't believe this idiot was supposed to give her a tour.  
>The other students of her class were all ready bussy with drinking, talking and laughing.<p>

'What a weird school, all the students are drinking and fighting while the teacher doesn't do anything, because he doesn't feel like it.' She started shaking her head slowly 'But... it seems like a fun school.' 

* * *

><p>I'm sorry It took so long too update, I got a new PC so I first had to install everything and then I had to put all my documents from my old PC too my newPC, that's hell lotta work. Either way: I hope you enjoyed it and I would love tips, tricks, advices and stuff for this story. <em>So please Review.<em>


	3. Chapter 2: The tree

_A story about a boy and a girl_

Chapter 2: The tree

* * *

><p>"And well this is the gym hall. We can't go in now but it's the best class there is!" Natsu pointed at a large building standing a litlle away from the school building. "The teacher is scary though. She is always wears swim gear. But whatever…"<p>

"All right, that was the last part of the school right?" Lucy asked, the boy nodded. "I thought this school would be a lot bigger, because there are dorms and stuff also."

"Yea… well… this school maybe small but is super awesome!" He flashed a toothy grin at her, while putting his arms behind is head "Oh! The dorms are at the other side of the school grounds, dunno if you want to go there?"

"No that's not needed, I'm not going to move in the dorms."

"Me neither."

She smiled at him starting to walk in a direction. "Let's go back to class shall we? I mean, the teacher will get mad if we take too long."

He laughed, Lucy looked at him shyly, maybe she said something wrong. "Lucy, when Laxus ever gets mad because we're late I'll be your slave for one day" He laughed again. After a while his laughing stopped and he looked at Lucy with almost the widest grin she ever saw.

"Allrighty! Let's go back to class then, but I want to show you one more thing. It's that way!" He started running of in the opposite direction of the school building.

"But the school is that way!" She runned after him while pointing behind her.

"We're first going to a special place!"

They runned in a little wood behind some picnic tables. Suddenly Natsu stopped Lucy almost bumped into him. She bowed over, her hands on her knees trying to get some breath.

"W-where… are we?" She looked around, they stood in a open space in the woods. Around them nothing but trees in the middle of the open space stood one tree. This tree was big and had weird carvings into it.

"In the woods, duh! You weirdo"

"I could see that… What is that big tree supposed to mean?" She pointed at the the tree with her hand.

"Ah… That is the tree with all our names on it."

"… Why?"

"Because then we'll stay be in wood forever, or something like that, at least I think Mirajane said something like that."

"Eeh?"

"Yeah, It's stupid but either way we're going to write your name on it so…" His hand wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her to the tree. Once there he dug out a knife between two of the roots. The knife was made of silver and had the same inscription as on the principals door carved on the blade. "what was your name again?"

She looked at him dumbfounded, she had told him her name of five times already and he still didn't know.

"You really are an idiot, I told you my name already! Lucy Heartfi-" She quickly pulled her hand in front of her mouth _'Oh crap! I almost spilled my name, Lucy you have too be more careful. Cover up now!' _"It's Lucy Heart, this time you better remember it" With a small 'hmpf' she crossed her arms.

"Ah! Right right, now where shall we put your name?" He seemed unaffected by her weird attitude just now. Slowly Natsu walked around the tree.

"N-Natsu, I don't think you should write my name on the tree."

He stopped walking and looked at her. Lucy swore she could she a glint of seriousness over his face before it turned in a big toothy laugh. "Why not? You're going to school here now, right? You should write your name on the tree, you really are a weirdo."

"Yeah… but -"

"No buts." His tone made clear that the conversation was finished. "Ah! I found a place. Here next to mine." He quickly took the knife and carved her name in the tree. Lucy tried too stope him with some mumbled protests. I he heard them he ignored them. "Done! Your part of the family now!" He smiled at her and pointed at her name.

Her name, '_Lucy Heart'_, was carved in the tree with thin curly letters, next to her name stood '_Natsu Dragoneel'_ carved in the bark with short sloppy written letters. Above her name was carved '_Erza Scarlet'_ in elegant letters. Below her name was carved _'Gray Fullbuster' _with sturdy letters. And at the other side of her name was carved '_Happy' _in small and jerky letters.  
>She smiled lightly at how quick she was accepted at this school, she didn't know Natsu 3 hours yet he still had written her name on the bark of a tree. She quickly was ripped out of her thoughts as a Natsu pointed a finger in her face.<p>

"Aha! You can laugh! That was the first real smile I saw from you!" He smirked at her. Lucy looked dumbfounded.

"…yea" A hint of sadness lingered in her voice and eyes. "Of course I can smile you idiot!" She gave him a slap across the head. He clutched his head as he ran away. "Of course I can smile" She mumbled after he was out of hearing range.

"Lucy let's go back to class!"

"Yeah!" She quickly started running to him and they started walking to the school building.  
><em>'I don't know him for more than three hours and we act so familiar already…what's up with this school and it's students?'<em>

**-~x~-**

The high school class of Fairy Tail school was having a normal home room class, which meant that their teacher, Laxus, was gone. Most of the students were talking toe ach other and there was an occasional fight. But it was quite quiet for this class because the loudest student of them all wasn't in, Nastu was taking Lucy for a trip around the school.  
>Suddenly the door of the classroom burst open.<p>

"Hiya! We're back!"

Natsu jumped into the classroom, Lucy followed him steadily.

"I hope that idiot has showed you the school." The boy called, Gray said.

"ah! Yeah… I think at least." Before Lucy could say something else, Nastu had screamed something and was attacking Gray.  
>Lucy stood there complete shock written on her face while she saw how the greater part of the class was fighting.<p>

"Lucy!" A blue haired girl yelled. She was sitting at one of the tables in the corners with some other girls. "Come sit here!" Lucy walked up to their corner and sat down o none of the chairs.

"Don't mind those our classmates, it happens once in a while." A white haired girl said. "Meanwhile I shall introduce you too everyone. I'm Mirajane, but most people call me Mira-nee. This is Erza, most people are afraid of her." She pointed towards a red haired girl that sat next to her with her arms crossed. Erza gave a nod to Lucy. "This is Bisca." She pointed to a green haired girl with a cowgirl hat.

"Hi! Nice to meet cha'!"

"And finally the girl that called you is Levy."

Said girl was reading a book and didn't notice she was introduced. Lucy immediately recognized the book.

"That book is really good!" Her voice was full with enthusiasm.

Levy noticed that someone was talking about her book. And immediately looked up to see Lucy's eyes on her.

"You've read it?" Lucy nodded "Nobody has read it! I thought I was the only one!"

"What part are you?"

"The boy just betrayed the girl, it's so sad!"

"Yeah, I know I know."

And so the two girls talked about their shared interest, the other girls just started talking g about other things but still noticed that after awhile Levy started to call Lucy 'Lu-chan' and Lucy had added 'chan' to Levy's name. Everything was peaceful at their tables until some guy was slammed to them, the unlucky fellow hit the side of Erza's chair. Erza slowly stood up and the girls that were chattering happily suddenly became silent. The red head grabbed the guy by his collar and walked to the middle of the classroom as Lucy whispered "What happened?" Into Mirajane's ear.

"Well, Erza is kind of scary when she's angry…that guy that slammed into her chair must have put her switch on. She was ignoring this fight for a record time"

"Stop. This. Fight. Now." The red head spoke slowly but authority was heard in her voice. Immediately the whole room was quiet. Everybody looked at the girl in the centre of the classroom as she started to yell at people for what they've done wrong.  
>Lucy watched with shock once again written on her face, Mirajane saw this and comforted her.<p>

"This happens once in awhile also, everybody is used to it." Lucy didn't seem very comforted by this. "Ah, well I shall introduce the other class members now. The boy Erza is yelling at is Loke, He's a real playboy. The guy next to him is Gray, Gray and Natsu always fight. The girl with the liquor in her hands is Cana. Next to her stands Elfman, that's my little brother. The guy Erza is yelling at now is Alzack. The guy with the green hair is Freed. The weird fellow that stands next to him is called Bixlow and the girl at the other side to him is called Evergreen. Those last three call them self 'the Rajinshu'. Then we have Jet and Droy. Those two always fight over Levy."

"It's really difficult to deal with those two." Levy sighed.

Mirajane continued to introduce the rest of the class. "And that is Natsu, but you probably know him already."

"Yeah…" Lucy looked at Natsu as he seemed to start another argument between him and Gray, until he was stopped by Erza's fist on his head.

"That's right how was your tour, lu-chan. Did he show you see the whole school and everything?"

"Well, I've seen the school. He didn't spend attention to it, so I mostly don't know where the classrooms are for. But he seemed like he really wanted to show me one thing. A huge tree with all your names, so that you can be together in wood forever or something."

All the girls around her gasped at her as she said it. She wondered briefly if she said something wrong.

"That is so unlike Natsu, normally Mirajane or Erza brings the newcomers to the tree. He never really wanted new names in the trees until the people were Fairy Tail for at least a week." Levy muttered.

Everybody agreed with her, Mirajane looked at Lucy.

"Did he do something at the tree, Lucy?"

"Well, yes, Natsu carved my name in it." Everybody stared at her in shock. Lucy mistook their sudden quietness for anger and started to panicky apologise. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he wanted to carve my name in the tree. I already thought it something to personal for some stranger like me. Because he said that you would be together in wood forever and everything. I'm really sor-"

She was cut of when the girls around her started giggling.

"Together in wood forever, is that what he said? He really is an idiot!" Bisca said in between giggles.

"Huh?"

"I think he meant that we'll stay together forever because we're all on carved into this tree." Mirajane said. "And you don't have to worry Lucy, we gladly have your name on our special tree. But still what made Natsu write your name on it so quickly?"

"Maybe it was love at First sight for him?" Levy said while winking at Lucy. Said girl got a small blush on her face.

"I don't think so, remember that Natsu always talks about this true love he met while he was younger?" Erza said, nobody had noticed her coming to sit besides them.

Lucy looked at her in wonder. "His true love?"

"Yeah, he says he has met the one for him but that she was taken away. And now he is searching for her. She's supposed to be a real beauty and she had long blonde hair. It's kind of hopeless though, I mean there are millions of blondes over the world. And-" Levy wasn't able to finish to finish her sentence as their English teacher stepped into the classroom, yelling that everyone of the student had to go to their seats and that he would give a sudden test because the class was a mess. Everybody groaned at the former and went to their seats.

"I'm so dead…" Natsu muttered as he grabbed the test from his front and passing it to the person behind him. When he looked at his test his face was struck by horror. Lucy looked at him before reaching forward to grab her test and pass the rest on.

"I don't know you, Who are you?" The teacher asked while walking towards Lucy.

"I am the new transfer student Lucy Heart, sir"

"Well, I'm the English teacher you can call me Eido. I'm sorry that you directly have to make a test but it's the only way to make this class to shut up. I'll make sure I don't count this test into your records."

"It's all right, sir. I will try my hardest to make this test."

"All right then. I wish you good luck." With that said he walked back to his table and yelled. "The test starts now! You guys have 50 minutes to complete the test and it will count for one together with another upcoming test which will count for two, except for lady Heart because she has to get used to the school before she will be able to make the test. Good luck. And be quiet."

Everybody quickly turned around their papers and started writing the answers. When Lucy turned around the paper she was utterly amazed at the subject the test was handling.  
>After 40 minutes of sounds from the pencils scraping on the papers the first student began to turn in their test. Among those student were Erza, Freed, Laki and the newby Lucy. Those students were dismissed, could grab their homework from the teachers desk and could go eat their lunches. In the hall way Erza asked Lucy if she would like toe at lunch with the other girls, and not soon after that they sat at one of the tables near the woods. Just as they sat down all the other girls came out of the school building.<p>

"That test surely was hard!" Cana exclaimed. Before sitting down and grabbing a bottle of strong liquor. Soon all the girls sat down at and everybody was chatting about everything and nothing and mostly the test. After awhile most of the boys came to sit at other tables and some girls went to sit with them while some boys went to sit the girls. Some younger kids, probably from the elementary and middle school branches, went to sit at the other ends of the picnic place. Lucy was happy because this was her first lunch break she had while talking and having fun with other people.

After lunch break they had Gym class from the most frighting teacher Lucy had ever seen. Aquarius was incredible stern and would kick you on the bench if you did something wrong. But because Lucy didn't have any gym clothes with her she had to sit on the bench and look at the other while they sport. To be honest she was actually really grateful for that. All the girls had to do athletics while the boy would play soccer. But before they could start playing everybody had to do a warming up, which consisted of 100 laps around the soccer field and for the boys another 50 push-ups. After that the soccer match began. Because Gray and Natsu both were in different teams they were almost constantly bickering but when the had the ball they could do magnificent actions. Natsu currently had the ball as he was running towards the goal, he quickly evaded almost all the defending players. Only he hadn't seen Loke coming from behind him with some quick actions they ball was in Loke's hands and he turned around to wink and blow a hand kiss towards Lucy. Lucy quickly turned her attention towards the girls. _'Mirajane hadn't lied when she said he was a playboy'_. The girls were currently long jumping. Erza had just jumped, she landed six metres from the starting point. Next up was Levy, for a small person she was able to jump an astonishing four and a half metres. From the soccer field were sounds of applauding, Lucy turned her attention to see Jet and Droy jumping for Levy. Just as the ball hit Jet in his side and another fight quickly walked to the soccer field kicked some asses and yelled "All right! That is it for today! Now go shower and change. now!  
><strong><br>-~x~-**

Gym had been Lucy's last class, after that she had went to the concierge to get her books and stuff and then she went home. She had been tired from her first day at school and she took a bath. After her bath she got to work on her apartment, ordering her stuff and cleaning the dust from some of the shelves. Lucy was able to rent a small but cosy apartment in the centre of Magnolia. It was quite old and had a lot of dust but it was cheap.

After cleaning she made herself a sandwich and went to bed. Not soon after that her thoughts wandered off to the tree and why Natsu directly wrote her name on it, apparently that was very rare for him. She couldn't think of a good reason before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took so long! I had some problems with my computer.<br>Next chapter is probably going to take awhile since school is starting next week and the first weeks are probably going to be busy. Anyway please review!  
>Oh! btw I'll probably change my nickname. I will put it up her when I've changed it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The second day

_A story about a boy and a girl_

Chapter 3: The second day

* * *

><p>The next day at school they started with a homeroom lesson, which meant free time if you have Laxus as a teacher. All the students started talking and Lucy soon was invited to sit by the same group of girls as yesterday. They informed Lucy of the rumours going around school and the weird antics of their classmates. After their so called homeroom lesson they had Music. They got to work in groups too write a song, although it didn't take long for Natsu and Gray to get into a argument, the Music teacher, Lyra, had paired them, Lucy and Erza together in a Group. The argument didn't become a full blown fight because Erza gave the boys a deathly glare. Right in front of Lucy's eyes the two boys went from almost fighting to hugging each other and the only thing Natsu said was: 'Aye'.<p>

Now Lucy and her classmates were sitting in their English class, the just had lunch but Natsu's stomach was still rumbling. The pink haired boy was laying on his table, arms crossed and his head on his arms. Mumbling all kind of stuff, but mainly about how hungry he was and what he would like too eat. Lucy thought he looked kind of cute and couldn't stop a smile creeping on her face. She just wanted to give him some of her food when their teacher came in. He carried a pile of paper and dumped them on the desk. Eido directly grabbed a chalk and started writing on the chalkboard.

"All right everyone, last night I controlled all of the test made by you guys. The test is made fairly well." He turned around and the chalkboard read "Lower then a 50 will have too follow extra peculiar lessons this Friday." Eido grabbed the test and started handing them out.

"Well done Mirajane, a 85. Didn't expect anything less from the class representative." Mirajane smiled at him and took her test. "Erza, 88. Good work. Laki a 75. Jet and Droy both a 60." And so he went on. Cana got a 55, Loke a 62, Levy got a 80, which resulted in loud cheering and clapping from Jet and Droy.

"Gray Fullbuster you got a 51, please try better I know you can do it." Gray took the test and mumbled something.

"Natsu Dragoneel…"

Besides Lucy Natsu had is hands clasped together and was almost praying. "Please let me have higher then that icy bastard. Please let me have higher then that icey bastard. Please."

"A fifty" Natsu immediately jumped up from his chair pointing his finger at Gray.

"What I got a lower grade then that bastard? That can't be true!"

"It is true, and if I were you I would be glad you have a fifty because I'm not so sure if you can do better. You're Lucky you don't have to follow extra lessons."

Most of the people started grinning or laughing. Natsu sputtered some incoherent words and sat down quietly.

Eido gave him the test and started turning out the rest of the test.

"Lucy, ah Lucy. Well done dear. You've a 98. For your first test it certainly is very well, I hope you keep this work up." He gave her a smile and turned to the rest of the class, wich had become awfully quiet. Nobody ever got a grade higher then Erza. "I hope _some of_ you guys will learn something for the next test. Further work on some exercises. If you have any questions or problems with your test come to me" And with that Eido sat back in his chair and started answering the questions of the students.

"Lucy, your incredible!" Natsu yelled at Lucy, apparently he got over his bad mark.

"I will have to recognise you as my equal now, Lucy." Erza said, she nodded in agreement with her own statement.

"Lu-chan, how did you do that?" Levy asked, her face in suprisement.

"Well, I didn't do anything special or something."

"You didn't do something special? What are you a genius? Those exercises were super hard!"

"For a idiot flame brain like you, yeah they are hard." Gray came up to the group, joining in in their conversation.

"What did you say ice freak? You didn't got a much better grade then me if I remember correctly!"

On Gray's face came a dark scowl. "Wow! You actually remember something another miracle happend today." He started laughing.

"You…" Natsu went into fighting position and was ready to jump Gray any moment.

"Ma ma, boys calm down. I'm sure Lucy has a reasonal explanation for it, right?" Mirajane said trying to calm the boys down. After she said that everybody suddenly looked at Lucy. Lucy herself got a little nervous from the stares she was getting.

"W-well I don't think those exercises were particulary hard."

"Lu-chan, you don't think those were hard? Even I thought those exercises were hard, and English is one of my best subjects." Levy said, a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I have harder tests and exercises for English." Everybody around her were shocked to say the least. They all stared at her in unbelievable.

"What kind of school are you from?" Natsu yelled. "Are you from a geniuses school?" Everybody started thinking, they indeed didn't know from which school she was. Lucy looked to Natsu and then to the table. Her bangs covering her face.

"Lu-chan from which school are you?"

Lucy flinched slightly at the question from Levy, she knew she would have to answer it soon. She looked up to Levy, everybody was looking at her in expectation. Lucy's face wasn't the smiling face any more, she still had a small smile on her lips but her eyes were distant and sadness dwelled in them. "J-just some school". She could hear the slight stammer and sadness in her own voice and the mumbles of disbelieve around her.

"Wich school exactly Lucy?"

Before she could answer the bell rung. She slammed her hands on the tables and stood up. "Toilet! I'm going to the toilet." She quickly walked out of the classroom leaving a group of astonished teenagers behind.

Lucy was walking through the corridors, she was looking for the toilets but was too lost in thought to notice her surroundings. _'Why didn't I just tell them from which school I am? I'm only acting weird right now. But my old school… I didn't even want to go there Papa made me. I always did everything that Papa wanted me to do. Papa…'_ At the thought of her father and her old life her eyes began to water. _'No, no! Lucy Heartfillia, get a hold of yourself! Or rather Lucy Heart get a hold of yourself. You aren't in your old life anymore.'_ When she looked around she saw that she was standing right in front of one of the sinks.  
>"All right! Just forget the past." And just when that had slipped out of her mouth, images and memories started to surface. Memories she had locked up in her mind. Memories of her father, make her life a live she didn't want, her so-called friends and her old school.<br>"C-calm down, don't think of it. You left it behind, dammit!" She slowly regained her composure and turned around to walk back to her class when she bumped into someone. She had opened the door and behind it was a girl, Lucy hadn't noticed the girl and bumped into her. Both girls fell down on the ground.

"I-Im so sorry!" The girl said. She had Long black-bluish hair and was probably a middle schooler. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, I bumped into you." Lucy stood up and held her hand out for the girl to grab. The girl grabbed her hand and they both dusted off there clothes.

"A-actually I meant hearing you talk to y-yourself." Lucy stared at her in shock. If she wouldn't watch out more her cover would be in danger

"W-well, don't worry about that either. But could you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise I keep what I heard a secret!" The girl gave her a big smile. "I'm Wendy by the way, I'm from the middle school branch. I haven't seen you before so I take you're the transfer student?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy from the High school branch. It's a pleasure too meet you."

"Same here." Wendy looked at Lucy like she was contemplating something. "Are you feeling all right, you look really sad."

"O what? It's nothing." She smiled at the girl. Wendy didn't seem really convinced. "I'm fine really."

"All right. I know this might sound weird, because we just met but you seem really nice and everything… anyway you can always tell me everything" Wendy gave Lucy a small smile, they girl looked somewhat flustered. Before Lucy could make a comment the second bell rung, signalling the start of the classes.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Lucy." The girl made a turn and started running through the corridors to her classroom.

"It was nice meeting you too, I hope too see you again." Lucy yelled to her retreating back. The girl turned around and waved, but thanks to the sudden movement she fell over. Lucy made movement to help her when the girl called she was all right and started running away again. Lucy sighed and started walking to her classroom. _'I need to get my smile back, I can't let more people get suspicious.'_

**-~x~-**

At the same time.

"Why did Lu-chan run away so suddenly?" Most students were getting the books and stuff for the next lesson except for a few. Those were the people that were around Lucy until she suddenly went to the toilet. Among these students were Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Loke.

"She went to the toilet, didn't you hear her?" Natsu said. Everybody gave him a look of disbelief.

"Natsu, you really have to learn a lot more about a women's heart." Loke said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway what could be wrong with Lucy?" Erza said, she had her hand under her head. "As soon as we started about her old school she acted weird."

"Maybe she comes from a different planet and can't speak about her old school because nobody may know that she is from a different planet." Natsu yelled, everybody looked at him. Levy and Gray even face palmed.

"You really have a flame brain, don't you?" Gray said.

Natsu wanted to make a remark on that comment but stopped when he saw Erza's look.

"Natsu could be right, ne?" Mirajane said. She had her head slightly tilted and her hand on her cheek.

"Mira-chan!" Levy said. She sighed loudly and said: "Let's drop this subject all ready. More importantly what should we do about it?"

"Nothing, I think it's the best if we wait until she tells her old school to us herself. Without us pushing her to do it." Erza said. Everybody agreed with her and the bell rang.

The teacher came in and the history lesson started. After 5 minutes Lucy still hadn't returned.

"Lucy still isn't back." Natsu whispered to no-one in particular a look of worry on his face.

"Maybe something happened to lu-chan." Levy stated slight panic in her voice. Everybody on the Fairy Tail school saw the other students as family, for some it was their only family. If something happened to the other the other would always support and help each other. And Lucy was already part of the family, at least Levy thought so about it.

"I will look for her." Erza wanted to put her hand up in the air when the door slammed open en Lucy stood in the opening. She looked completely normal.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked her.

"I'm Lucy the new transfer student. I'm sorry for being late I got a little lost."

"Well that can happen, I'm Scorpio your History teacher. Please take your seat." After Scorpio said that he resumed the lesson. Lucy meanwhile got seated.

"Lu-chan! I thought you had an accident!" Levy loudly whispered.

"I was worried about you, so don't leave, ok?" Natsu said. The girls looked at him in surprise and with a glint of glee in their eyes, the boys tried not to laugh. Natsu probably didn't notice the hidden romantic feeling behind his words for the dense boy he was. A slight blush crept upon Lucy's face.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you so soon. I just got lost in the corridors." Natsu besides her looked at her, looking if anything was strange about her appereance. But they couldn't spot anything, except happiness. _'They were worried about me' _Lucy thought. For some reason it made her feel incredible happy.

"Guys at the window be quiet!" Scorpio yelled. They were all quiet and started listening to the teacher, he was explaining things about the Egyptian pyramids.

After History the school was out. Lucy and the rest stayed in the school cafeteria for about one hour before Lucy decided she had to go home. Because she lived alone she first had to do some shopping for dinner.

"Were do you live Lucy?" Mirajane asked her.

"Ah well, I live in a small apartment near the centre of town, Mirajane. The adress is Strawberry street 7." Lucy was already packing her stuff to walk away.

"Call me Mira-chan, darling."

"Can I come to your apartment sometime?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, sure but that will have too wait because I still need to buy some furniture and decorate the I have to go now! Byee everyone!" She waved and walked away.

**-~x~-**

In the supermarket Lucy was looking at some stuff she could eat for dinner, she decided to use her last money for food for the rest of the week so she would not have to go by the supermarket a lot the next week. After she bought food she went back to her apartment, luckily it wasn't far from the centre of town. She looked at some window, but couldn't afford anything so tried to ignore all the fancy stuff. While she was walking a lot of man openly stared at her or even whistled. She ignored it mostly but she felt quite happy about it, it meant she was nice too look at.

Lucy's apartment was in Strawberry street, in front of her apartment was a river with a bridge. Right now she was walking across the lever next to the river. Some men in a boat yelled at her to be careful, she answered and walked up to her apartment door. She took the staircase to the second Floor and went to her door, number 7.

"Pff… I'm glad to finally sit down." She turned her key around and opened the door. Only to stand shocked in the door opening. Her apartment was one big chaos.

"Welcome home Lucy!"

Lucy regained her composure and did the only think she could think of, yell. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

* * *

><p>Well, who didn't see that coming? I don't really like this chap maybe I will change it later.<br>I'm sorry for the late update. I've decided to update this story twice in a month and probably one chapter in two weeks. But that really depends on my school work.  
>Please review and feedback.<br>And I've a question for you guys, do you think I should make this story like really long or just 15 chaps?

Oh! BTW, **Really Important!** I changed my penname it was **Thunder-Kitty83** at first but I changed it to this one because I like it better.


	5. Chapter 4: A intruder

_A story about a boy and a girl_

Chapter 4: A intruder

* * *

><p>Lucy was standing in her door opening, her bags fallen on the ground beside her. She had just come back from her shopping trip after school. On her face was shock she stared at her living room.<p>

There on her, sparkling new, couch sat a boy his arms nonchalantly against the back of the couch. He grinned at her. The rest of her apartment was one big chaos, stuff was spread across the Floor and almost all her drawers stood open.

"Welcome home Lucy!" The boy said to her, he didn't made any move to come up from her couch.

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"'Cause I wanted to see were you lived."

Lucy walked up to him with big and quick steps. She put her hands on her hip for emphasis "I already said that you guys could come by as soon as it is finished?... Wait! How did you get in?"

"Well, that's a funny story, let's keep it a secret!" He gave her a big toothy grin and a thumb up. "Ya know Lucy, you don't have any food. I'm staarrrving!" Lucy gave him a deadpan look before sighing and smiling. _'I'm not going to get him out either way.'_

"That is why I went to the shops." She turned around to grab her bags and walked to the kitchen. Natsu quietly followed, while she stacked her cabinets he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Your apartment is quite empty isn't it?"

"Well yeah, I just live her for a week I think." She turned around and leaned against the kitchen sink. "I haven't found time and money to decorate it."

"Mmmm… don't your parents pay?"

". . . no." She turned her head around to watch to the down going sun outside her window. Natsu followed her gaze. Lucy turned too look at Natsu, he looked really serene, with the light of the evening sun shining on his face. She gulped before speaking "Anyway, I assume you want to stay her for dinner. I was planning on eating Pasta." She turned around again to put up some water.

"Okay! Could you put a lot of pepper on mine?" Natsu began wobbling on his chair while Lucy prepared the sauce.

"Pepper? You sure?" Natsu nodded vigorously. "Ookay, how much is a lot?" The pasta was finished so Lucy took two boards and divided the pasta on the boards. She put some sauce on both and grabbed the pepper.

"Like thiiiiiiiis much!" Natsu had spread his arms wide, he looked like a little child. Lucy grinned and began putting pepper on Natsu's plate.

"Here's your plate." She sat down and began too eat. Before Lucy could finish half of her plate Natsu had already finished his. He was now talking animatedly about everything and nothing. For Lucy it was the first time too eat with someone in a long time. After diner the two off them talked and did the dishes, or rather Natsu talked and Lucy did the dishes. Around nine o'clock Lucy found it was time to go to bed and kick Natsu out, and so she did.

"Eh? Can't I sleep at your home?" They stood in front of the door, Lucy trying too push Natsu out.

"No. You must go home."

"Please"

"No. . . And don't do puppy eyes, they won't work with me." She gave him one final push too move them out of the appartment and blocked the door.

"Aw. Come on Lucy!" He grabbed her arm and tried to push her and him in the apartment already. His other arm unintentionally touching her leg. Lucy immediately flinched, her breathing became raged and heavy as the memory became fresh. "Lucy, are you all right?" He let her go and brought up his hand to check her temperature. Only to be swatted away. Lucy looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm all right. Just go home." She took two steps backwards and closed the door right in front of Natsu's face. Natsu heard a soft thump and suspected that Lucy had slumped down right behind the door.

"L-Lucy?" After several minutes of waiting there still wasn't a answer so Natsu walked away silently and slowly. From strawberry street it took twenty minutes to get to his own home. It was a small farm like building with a small garden around it. There was a small path to the door and at the beginning of the path stood a cat shaped board that read: "Natsu & Happy". Nastu walked in and mumbled something like I'm home. A grey cat walked up to him, it's grey looked more like blue then grey. The cat had a green collar.

"Hey Happy." The cat first looked really happy at him before remembering something and sitting down with it's back at Natsu. "ah. . I'm really Sorry! I will give you some food right now." He quickly walked to the kitchen, the cat happily padding after him. After the cat had some dinner they both fell down on the couch. Natsu started telling the cat what had happened today at school and also what happened at Lucy's house.

"It was really weird. . .What do you think I should do?" The cat gave him a look. "Yeah, we should probably just 'till she tells us. . . I got to get my mind of it, let's watch some telly." He began digging in the couch looking for the remote, untill Happy seemed to Point at a cuishion with it's head. Natsu looked behind it to find to remote. "Thanks Happy! You're the best partner!" They watched some television, altough Natsu soon fell asleep. Happy turned out the Televison, by standing on the off button on the remote, before curling upp in a ball and also falling asleep.

**-~x~-**

The next few days went by without problems, Lucy was already taken in by the group and made a lot of friends. She acted like she didn't flinched way from Natsu. When he asked her she ignored it. She also learned more about Natsu's destined love, for whom he was looking. She was a blonde and tender girl. He met her when he was seven years old. He didn't know her name. He is never looking for her, he isn't trying every blonde girl he sees because he thinks that he will immediately recognize her when they meet again.

On Friday Erza got told the girls that she got asked out on a date. The guy was her crush, his name is Jellal. All the girls were excited and it was decided that Levy, Cana, Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy were going shopping with Erza to buy clothes for the date on Saturday evening.

On Saturday the girls went shopping when they ran into some of the guys, namely Gray, Natsu and Loke. They decided to go with them, because they had nothing better to do.

"So why are you girls shopping?" Gray asked.

"Firstly, you never need a 'why' to go shopping." Levy began. "But anyway, we are shopping for clothes for Erza's date. It will be so much fun. I mean" She was cut off by Gray.

"Erza got a date? With whom?"

"Oh-hooo! Look it's red train!"

"Natsu stop drooling at the windows like a small child."

"What did you say you ice freak?"

"You two, are you going shopping for my date or not?" Erza looked at them with her arms crossed.

"We are going shopping with you guys, right Natsu?" Gray nudged Natsu in the shoulder.

"Aye!"

"But you girls still haven't answered my question. Who is the guy that asked Erza out on a date?"

Mirajane's spirit lightened up. "What an interest Gray? Why?"

"He doesn't need a reason Mira-chan." Levy sighed. "His name is Jellal he goes to the tower school, you know that school at the town next door."

"Okay."

Lucy quietly observed all the interactions. Natsu was still drooling on most of the toy shop windows, Mirajane and Levy were discussing over Gray's so called sudden interest, Erza was walking in front she looked rather nervous, Cana was trying to persuade Wendy to drink some booze and she couldn't find Loke. That was until Loke suddenly was besides her.

"You know Lucy, you hair looks like the sun." He winked at her and added. "You can be my sunshine if you want."

Firstly Lucy was too shocked too say anything, she never had a guy flirt so openly at her. After that she giggled. "Do you say that to ever girl?"

"Of course not! You are the only one for me."

Loke continued flirting with her while she continuously gave Sharp remarks. Natsu looked at them from the reflection in the Store's windows. It looked like Lucy had a lot of fun with Loke. Natsu couldn't help but feel jealous, although de didn't know why. He thought that is was because Lucy had flinched away by him but was giggling with Loke.

"All right! Let's go to this shop first!" Levy beamed. They were standing in front of a big jewellery, clothing and make-up store. Almost the second they stepped inside Loke found a interesting girl and walked away with her, trying to get her to date him. The rest started looking for some nice clothes, although Natsu and Gray were just slouchy following them. The girls were talking animatedly about this or that clothing piece, the jewellery that matched with the clothing and more. After looking around in the shop, for what seemed like an eternity to the guys, they had slimmed down the clothes Erza had too choose from to tow dresses. A green one that reached until her knees with a slight split at the leg. And a Litlle black Dress, the black dress had nothing special except for a red line that walked just under Erza's breasts.

"Lucy what do you think the green or the black dress?" Erza asked.

"If I were you I would take the black, it accents your curves and these accessories match really good wit hit."

"Yeah you are right."

"Lucy, is that you?" A sudden voice yelled. The gang turned around to see a tall boy standing. He had brown spikey hair and some ear piercings. He was clothed in a yeans and a simply shirt. He looked incredible handsome, you could see his arm muscles. "Wow! It really is you! Long time no see, you look fabulous."

"Dave?" She walked up to him and pulled him in a hug. "It really is a long time. You've grown."

"Yeah, well." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I heard you transferred school? Why? Are you okay? You father better didn't do anything funny. Are you all right? If that guy did something funny, I will kill him." He grabbed her hands and held them in front of him.

"Ah. . . well. . ." She took her hands back and started fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes looked distant and she avoided eye contact with Dave. She was absent-mindedly caressing her own arm with her hand. "Let's just I got enough of my old school." She glanced over her shoulder to the rest of the guys, they looked astonished at the hot guy Lucy was talking to. Dave took the hint and abandoned the subject.

"Hey there guys!" He gave them a two finger salute."Lucy don't you think you should introduce us too each other her?" He looked from Lucy to the rest.

"Ah! I forget. Well let me introduce them. This are friends from my new school. This is Erza, Levy, Natsu, Cana, Gray and that is Wendy." They all gave nods in acknowledgement and Wendy even bowed. "Guys this is Dave, a friend from my old school." She put her hand in her neck and slightly tilted her head.

"A friend?" Dave gave her a look. "I thought we were a little more then that, babe? Or didn't you feel the same." He gave her a little mischievous smile.

Lucy sighed. "All right let me rephrase that sentence: Guys, this is Dave my ex-boyfriend." She held her hand in front of him.

Dave swung a arm around her shoulder and leaned on her casually. "Nice too meetcha' guys!" he gave them a big smile.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff-hanger! At least I hope you think of it that way :]<br>Sorry for the slightly short chapter and the long wait! And probably the bad grammar too  
><em>

_Did you guys read the new Fairy Tail chapter? I'm not so sure If I really like it, what if they all have grown up? Then they would be like 23? I want too read the new chapter so badly._

_I dunno what I'm going to do with all of the pairings in this fic, so ideas are welcome. I mean I like ErzaxJella and GrayxJuvia but I also like GrayxErza. Ah! What to do!_

_Anyway please rate, review and give tips!_

_Marinaa._


End file.
